kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ignus
Ignus Rayhart is an elite member of VERUS, Gear City's independent faction in which members are dedicated to protecting the city and its citizen from monsters and constant abuse by the members of the Imperial Army. History Ignus was born on Gear City. Ignus's mother died giving birth to him, and he has been living with his father ever since. He joined the VERUS at the age of 14, proving to the other members that he is a capable fighter with strong determination. Ignus was taught swordsmanship by his own father who used to join the ranks of the Imperial Army. Because he is a member of ORDER, he can be seen bickering with a member of the Imperial Army, Erdas. Ignus is best friends with Rex and Layna. Ignus and Rex are friendly-rivals, they often held small contests to prove which one of them are better. Rex is also a member of VERUS. Ignus is in a relationship with Layna. Personality Ignus is an energetic youth that likes to fool around and pranks other people for fun, usually the imperial guards is his target. He can also be foul-mouthed and rude at times, especially when angered. Despite his troublemaker attitude, he's actually clever and can be quite calm when the situation demands him so, thus making him a dependable person in dire times. This trait is only known those that are close to him. He is also very determined when he sets his mind to something and can be hard-headed about it. Appearance Ignus has silver hair. He wears a sleeveless black turtleneck with a zipper. He wears a white hoodie on top of his turtleneck, with the sleeve folded and collar unfolded. He wears blue jeans and gray shoes with blue orbs on it. Story Being a member of VERUS for 2 years, Ignus had his share of fun. Beating up monsters, protecting the innocents from Imperial Army member's abuse. He does this daily, and somehow he feels bored. The city has been peaceful for a long time, and most threats from the outside can be countered easily. One day, Ignus was having a nap on a bench at the city's Fountain Plaza, when suddenly a huge earthquake happened. After looking for his dad, Layna, and Rex, the three of them head towards the city's gate when he saw strange creatures running after them. "Remnants." Ignus looks to his left to find a cloaked man smiling and looking at him, and then left before Ignus have the chance to say anything to him. After they arrived by the city gate, a huge Remnant appears and cause havoc. Smaller Remnants also appear, the members of VERUS and Imperial Army try to fight them but to no avail. Ignus, his father and Rex try to fight the Remnants, although Ignus told father not to over-exert himself. Unfortunately, his father was in no condition to fight anymore, and was killed by one of the Remnants. Angered at his inability to save his father, Ignus fiercely fights the Remnants to protect Rex and Layna... until the huge Remnant strikes the ground and slowly swallows the city and its inhabitants. As Ignus stood by helplessly and watch his friends got sunk into the ground, he saw the cloaked man from earlier standing above the city's church as he smiles ominously and reveals his face. Shocked at the stranger's appearance, Ignus struggles to call out his name. "NOX!!" Ignus is then swallowed by the darkness. He then wakes up at a land he has never seen before. After sight-seeing for a while, he realized he somehow got transported to another place. He realized where he is after seeing the huge castle in the middle of the mountains. He's in the Land of Departure. Abilities Ignus is a capable fighter. He was trained by a retired adventurer in the arts of swordsmanship. As for magic, Ignus is proficient in using wind and light magic, often infusing them to his attacks. He can also control the wind to increase his movement speed and to glide. And he utilized light magic to blind enemies or distract them. His combo consists of swift and tricky movement, combining magic-casting and physical strikes for his combo. Weapons Savior Ignus wields a sword passed down through the Rayhart family, the Savior. Savior is a very light sword, yet is exceptionally sturdy, making movements easy yet can still deal some considerable blows. The gem in the middle of the sword is a magic gem that can change the sword's elemental properties. Ignus usually utilize wind and light element on his blade though, since changing the elemental property will decrease the sword's power, but because of Ignus's proficiency in both said elements, the sword's power doesn't decrease. Changing Savior's elemental property will also change its appearance. Everlasting Hope Ignus's Keyblade is called Everlasting Hope. Upon summoning it, a flash o light will appear along with small stars with fleur-de-lis design on its tip. Retaining the same weight as the Saviour, Ignus can still do swift combos with the Everlasting Hope. Everlasting Hope also increases the power of light element. As it is the transformation of the Savior, the Everlasting Hope's gem can also change the Keyblade's elemental property. Summon Ignus's summon, Alexander, is of light element. Further increasing the damage coming from light-based attacks. When summoned, Alexander will fall right above an enemy, and then proceeds to decimate the remaining opponent while protecting Ignus and his allies. Ignus can also transform him into an arm cannon for his finisher, "Raystorm". Theme Rock'n Rocks Gallery File:Ignus's Expressions.png|Artwork of Ignus's expressions Category:Keyblader Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Characters